Shadow on the Stars
by Dude-of-Monte-Carlo
Summary: A teen gurl is living with the acolytes. Her past ain't exactly spotless and her future isn't exactly a sparkling crystal either. And did I mentioned she's working on a project with an X-man?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original X-men, Acolytes, Brotherhood, or other characters. I just act like I do. I do own my OC's. MINE.   
  
A/N: You may notice random things popping up from the comic verse, just because I need them or want 'em.   
  
Moi  
  
"Um, Alexis?" A voice accented in German asked quietly.   
  
At first, the unfamiliar name jarred. Only recently I had gotten over stopping to look around. My right eye flickered in annoyance, not at Kurt really, but at being held up. "Yeah?"   
  
He shifted his backpack uncomfortably, almost nervously. "About our project, do you have any ideas?"   
  
"Not really. Kurt, uh . . ." I shifted looking at the sky. "Alex."   
  
"Vut?"   
  
"Call me Alex. Anyway, do you mind, I need to get home. It looks like it's gonna rain and I have to walk a ways."   
  
"How about I valk with you? We can talk that vay."   
  
No! No! No! Panic swelled in my chest. But I simply closed my eyes. "Okay, for a little. My father would have a heart attack if he caught me with a boy though."   
  
At least that was partly true.   
  
"I promise I won't get you in trouble." He grinned.   
  
I doubted that, but I couldn't help smiling at him. "All right then. Let's see. We have three weeks to do a project for European History. And I get to work with an actual European."   
  
Kurt smiled a little. "See how lucky you are?"   
  
Allowing a minute smirk to appear on my lips, I continued. "We should brainstorm some ideas tonight. That way tomorrow, we could, do something."   
  
Kurt nodded. "All right." He glanced around. "Vere do you live?"   
  
"In the middle of nowhere," I replied. Once again, sorta true.   
  
He nodded congenially. Just as large, fat drops of rain began to fall from the sky. I looked up. "I'd hate to make you walk any farther. So I'll see you tomorrow, kay?"   
  
Kurt waved and I returned the gesture before dashing out across the busy street barely missing a Ford four by four whose driver honked loudly. I turned and gave the driver a wave, of the one finger variety.   
  
"If Gambit's late, I'm gonna kill him," I muttered, shivering as the rain turned from cool droplets to icy strings that stung my face and hands as they touched down.   
  
My life sucks.   
  
Another shiver racked my body. I was freezing! Therefore Gambit would die. I was running through maybe the third murder plan by the time I finally heard the motorcycle.   
  
"It's about time," I growled, annoyed. This evil tone of my voice was lessened by the fact that the punctuation of that sentence was the sound of my teeth chattering.   
  
Gambit chuckled and moved forward to let me have a slightly more comfortable ride. "Aw, p'tite, Gambit sorry."   
  
Yeah, and someday I will find a rhino jumping a trampoline with Magneto.   
  
He passed me a helmet and gave five second to put it on before roaring off to Magneto's lair.   
  
I buried my face in Gambit's trench coat, partly to protect it form the rain and partly 'cause, well, he smells good. Right, like you've never imagined what the Cajun smells like.   
  
Yep, Gambit's one sexy beast, but I do not have an feelings for him. He's like my brother. All the acolytes are . . .except Sabertooth, I just want to send him to the great litter box in the sky. And Pietro, but he's usually playing Mag's pet spy over at the Brotherhood house.   
  
Gambit stopped the bike in the garage and got off. "So, petite, 'ow was school?"   
  
"Er . . ." I answered, yanking off the helmet and throwing it to Gambit. "Rather not talk about it."   
  
He nodded in understanding and placed the two helmets on a shelf. I stepped into the entrance hall. It was filled with enough boxes to make it look like a second storage room.   
  
Piotr was calmly transporting a stack of ten boxes from the entrance to the actual storage room.   
  
Did I mention he was shirtless?   
  
Yes living with three attractive guys has its advantages.   
  
Mmmm, eye candy.  
  
I shook my head. "Piotr, ya nuts?"   
  
He gave that. I am very busy; Go away look. But I went on anyway. "It's twenty degrees outside, and you don't have a shirt on."   
  
He sighed and glanced at me. "This vould go much faster if I had some help."   
  
I picked up two boxes that would have toppled over most girls my age and height and trotted after Piotr.  
  
After about half an hour of toting crates, I pushed off for my room, but stopped on the way to knock at St. John's door. "Come in!"   
  
Judging from the smoke and blackened pieces of paper, Pyro was working on a new book. Every time he gets the first page done and if he doesn't like, he can't just delete it, oh no, he has to fry it.   
  
"'Ow was school?" He asked.   
  
"Boring," I yawned. "Can you take monitor tonight?"   
  
"Sure, Sheila," he agreed amiably.   
  
"Thanks," I can't see why some people think the only thing Pyro's interested in is fire.   
  
Okay, so most of the time it's his number one interest. But he's not always completely obsessed.   
  
I opened the door to my room. I had told Magneto that if planned on keeping me here, he better do something about all the metal which would explain why my room did not quite seem to fit into the design of the rest of the base.   
  
We put up fake regular looking walls for me, so it looked normal and it had color which if you say the rest of the base you'd think color had been banned.   
  
I collapsed into my desk chair and stared at my wall, puzzling over my newest problem.   
  
Kurt was an X-men. Although, he didn't know that I knew and half the kids didn't even suspect him as a mutant. And since I had gotten here after all the mutant hype it wasn't hard to find out who was who.   
  
Of course it was easy to see who was who.   
  
I placed my head on the desk and groaned. This would, to say the least, be interesting.   
  
Tense I drummed my pencil against the side of the desk. "Ah!" I shrieked into the desk to muffle the noise.   
  
"Well, one things for sure, don't tell Mags. He'll just pervert the whole thing into a training exercise and quite frankly you need this grade!"   
  
Groaning even more, but silently, I picked up my backpack and rummaged around to pull out my geometry book.   
  
Talk about massive confusion!   
  
My old school had had me in Algebra two due to some messy scheduling and when I had gotten stuck in geometry I was so far behind after having close to twenty-seven weeks of something different that it was funny.   
  
I was busy sucking the end of my pen and staring at the formula on the page trying to mentally will them to make sense. "If I'm already stuck with Kurt maybe he can help me."   
  
I wasn't sure what his grade was but he had to be doing better than me. All right so he could have a D too but that was unlikely since unlike me he paid attention usually. At least he looked like he did which had to account for something.  
  
I'd ask him tomorrow or whenever I got up enough gall.   
  
I gave up on geometry and headed out for the training room. I loaded up a barbell with twenty pounds. I could handle more, but it's good to start out slow.   
  
I'd been training for about twenty minutes when Remy entered. "Hey petite."   
  
I racked the weight and sat up. He tossed me a bo staff. "Pra'tice time, petite." He told me.   
  
I positioned my hands on the staff. "I already know how to use a staff, Remy," I reminded him.   
  
"Pra'tice make perfe't."   
  
Over looking the fact that that was my power. I thought slight offended. We traded blows. As I wielded the staff, I felt all the worries and tension of the day vanish into the rhythm of my body. My body glided to the beat easily like it was dance.   
  
I wasn't even thinking, just reacting. It felt good, just shutting down my brain.   
  
Time passed in a whirl of movement and pulsing. Finally Gambit hooked my staff and forced me to let go of my own staff, lest my wrist be sprained at the very least.   
  
Gambit picked up my staff. "Petite, gettin' good."   
  
"Almost as good as you?" I dimpled sweetly at him.   
  
"As lon' as petite don' tell no one. Den Gambit'll admit dat y' are."   
  
I wiped a few flecks of sweat from my brow. "Thank you." I bowed deeply in a mock bow. "I'm gonna shower."   
  
Still brushing out droplets of water from my hair, I followed my nose to the delicious spicy smell that floated from the kitchen. Obviously, Gambit was cooking.   
  
I shook my head sending water flying around the kitchen.   
  
"Hey, Sheila!" Pyro exclaimed indignantly, looking up from his Zippo flame that I had just extinguished.  
  
I grinned at Pyro and began braiding my hair and then twisting it up into bun.   
  
"So what's cookin' Cajun?" I asked.   
  
Gambit took whatever he had made and poured it into a bowl. "Some down home cookin'," He grinned.   
  
"Which translate into we won't have a roof to our mouths when we finish," Piotr threw in.   
  
John cackled a laugh that bordered on hysteria. "It's not that funny," I told him.   
  
I swear, he'll laugh at anything.   
  
I shook my head and helped myself to a heaping portion. Whatever it was, Piotr was dead on right. I slowly felt the roof my mouth been peeled off. "HOT!"   
  
"By da way, petite it still warm," Gambit warned me a second too late.   
  
I glared at him as I chugged my milk. "I can't feel my tongue," I grumbled, blowing on the bowl. "Sheesh, ya couldn't have warned me or something."   
  
"Gambit did, petite," Gambit tried to defend himself.   
  
"After I fried my tongue," I glared at him  
  
I stirred it around as the others ate. Pyro and Gambit were arguing over . . .something. Probably what was better bright orange hair or demon eyes.   
  
After I was sure that there was steam rising from the food, I dug in again. I'd give Gambit this, he was a good chef.   
  
I poured more milk and drank it. Swirling it around gently, trying in vain to think of something for my project. Have I mentioned in the last twenty-four hours that my life sucks?   
  
"Remy?" I poked him. "Remy?" Poke. "REMY! Wake-up! You have to take me to school!"  
  
Remy grunted and rolled over. "Ya promised to take me to school!" I whined, pawing at his shoulder. He flopped over, his sheets tangled over his body. I wondered how his circulation could still function after a night like that.   
  
I sighed, annoyed. My bangs lifting off my face as the air rushed past them. I took this to look around Gambit's room. It's dark, obviously. I couldn't find the light switch.   
  
"Gambit!" I yelled. "You have to get out of bed. School!"   
  
"Gambit don' wan' go t' school," He murmured sleepily.   
  
"Not you! Me! ME! I go to school! You? You lay around all day! Gambit equals loaf. Now get up!" I grabbed one arm and dragged him out of bed.   
  
"Ow!" He grunted. "Petite!"   
  
"Gambit, if you don't drag your sorry ass outta bed now then I'll just take your bike myself!" I warned him.   
  
He rolled over on the floor and snuggled deeper into his blanket. Okay something was wrong. I had threatened his bike. "You were drinking last night weren't you?"   
  
"Non, petite," he mumbled. I turned on my night vision and scanned the room. There were several bottles scattered around the room. "Yep. You have. I think that it'd just be safer if I took myself," I murmured, snatching up his keys and exiting. I stuck my head back in the room, "Oh, and by the way, you don't need to pick me up. And don't expect me home until around seven. I have a project due. So I'll be at the library."   
  
I rolled the motor out of the garage and shut the garage door. "Yeehaw!" I whooped happily, gunning the engine.   
  
I barely had pulled into the parking lot when the bell rang which technically made me officially late. I ran in and was stopped by . . .Kelly. He glared at me. "You're late, West!"   
  
He doesn't even know that I'm a mutant and he hates me. What's up with that?   
  
No matter that I wanted to retort that he was bastard and that he was in fact holding me up, I just smiled sugar sweet at him. "I know. I'm sorry. Uh, my brother wouldn't get up. He's the one that takes me to school, so I had to find his keys to take myself. And then I couldn't find the keys to his car, so I took his motorcycle, but then I couldn't find my license, so I had to look for that . . ." I was babbling like any another teen in my shoes.   
  
Kelly rolled his eyes and waved away my explanation. "Just get to class, West."   
  
I trotted away quickly, stopping at my locker to grab my books and then to class. I obviously wasn't late to class since we were all waiting outside. "Hey, Kurt." I greeted.   
  
"Hi, Alex," He grinned. "Think of anything?"   
  
I grimaced, "Not really. How 'bout we skip gym for the library?"   
  
"Can we do that?" Kurt asked.   
  
"Unless you want to skip gym for Cheesy's," I offered.   
  
"The library vorks," Kurt grinned.   
  
I gave Kurt the thumb's up just as Mr. Normans arrived. He apologized for being so late and unlocked the door and we flooded in.   
  
Mr. Normans was one of my better teachers, probably the best. He's neutral on the mutant front which raises my respect of him tenfold.  
  
School passed quickly as time has a tendency to do when you want it to go slow. Personally I was dreading Library with Kurt.   
  
"Okay . . ." we sat at a table in the center of the room and the two of us had been silent for fifteen minutes. "So any ideas?"   
  
"Nein," Kurt sighed.   
  
I flicked through the atlas. "How about something from Germany?"   
  
"Vut?"   
  
I shrugged. "There's a lot of icons in Germany. How about . . ." I tapped my pen against the table. "the autobahn?"   
  
"The autobahn? Can we get a five page report on that?"   
  
"Yeah," I thought then nodded. "I bet we could. And we could get some pictures of the autobahn, do research, compare it to America's own speed limitless highway. See how you're able to survive et cetera."   
  
Kurt arched an eyebrow. "So ve're going to a report on a highvay?"   
  
"Yes."   
  
"And vere are ve going to find all of ze information?"   
  
"Encyclopedia, internet, we gotta have somethin' on it." I wiped my hands on my jeans since they were slippery with sweat.   
  
"Yeah . . ." I was thinking out loud now. "I bet we could find some technical designs somewhere which would look sweet."   
  
Kurt shook his head. "If you say so."   
  
I blew one bang out of my face and picked up my pencil and glanced at the clock. "Gym's almost over," I commented. "are you free after school? We can hit the library after the school. If not that's okay."   
  
Kurt shook his head. "Nein, zat's fine." He began packing up his stuff. "So I'll see you zere zen?"   
  
I nodded and slung my book bag over my shoulder just as the bell rang. 


	2. Bumpy Road

Paprika90: Thank you for the review.   
  
Claire: Don't worry. Now that I reread that it is kinda confusing.   
  
Eden: No, not dumb. I just haven't told you yet.   
  
A/N: In this chapter the POV, changes three times. So every time you see these '~', I'm changing that stuff. And this takes place pre-Apocalypse  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the song.   
  
Bumpy Road  
  
I struggled with my combination lock. Since I swear the thing hates me. I snarled angrily. "Why" pull "couldn't I" strain "have" tug "a useful power!" The lock snapped off my locker and it swung open. Unfortunately, this sent me sprawling onto the floor.   
  
I gazed from my locker to the broken lock. Well, the good news was my locker was open. The bad news was . . .Kelly was giving me the glare of detention.   
  
"West," He started.   
  
"Sorry," I whimpered, trying to look harmless and apologetic which I was neither.   
  
Kelly glared me, "Until we can find someone to fix you lock, you'll have to just deal with closing it."   
  
Like I care. I thought, but kept my face blank. I opened my locker and made a mental note to ask Gambit for some thieve blocking tricks. He was bound to know some.   
  
A note fluttered out.   
  
7:00 @ the usual spot, was all that was printed on the index card.   
  
"Gambit!" I snarled, slamming my locker, annoyed. And just to make sure I ran out to the student parking lot. Sure enough his motorcycle was gone. "Errrrrrr. Damn him anyway."   
  
I reentered the school, still slightly fuming at a certain Cajun and very determined to find some revenge.   
  
Lunch was lonely. But I was a loner and didn't care much for company. Especially at the moment while I sat plotting.   
  
Plotting is fun.   
  
And one of things you do not want to do is bother me while I'm plotting. I was eating far away from everyone else. Ever since my powers manifested, I had found that the cafeteria noise level was more than I could bear, and I was a lot more apt to do something to those annoying little. . . things that were screaming.   
  
Aggressiveness, chock up another point in ways I have changed since my power manifested.   
  
Someone touched my shoulder. I sighed. "Whadya want, Robby?" I twisted to face Robby.   
  
He smirked. Robby was NOT a pretty sight. His hair had been dyed a bright orange and spiked into what looked like a bad reincarnation of the 80's Mohawk. His lip was pierce, both ears were pierced, his nose was pierced, his eyebrow was pierced, and so was his tongue.   
  
I know I don't have much room to criticize since my ears are pierced four times each, my nose is pierced, and so is my belly button, but I don't wear them all at once!  
  
Robby clicked his tongue piercing. "Well, well, well, what have we here. Is it? Oh my yes it is! It is the elusive West!"   
  
What don't I have a first name anymore?   
  
I think I shall change my names around then everyone will be forced to call me Alex and then I will secretly switch them back, so no one will know that they are actually calling me by my first name.   
  
"What do you want?" I repeated, glancing around at the rest of his cronies. They all looked the same, clownishly bright hair in some awful style with lots of piercing.   
  
Another thing they all shared was liquid paper white skin which is why I had christened them the circus clowns from hell.   
  
They all leered at me disgustingly. "West, you're pissin' me off."   
  
I glared at him. "Sorry, I'm confused. I don't remember doing anything to piss you off. . . .recently."   
  
He grabbed me by my shirt. "West, this is our school. You have no place in it."   
  
"I beg to differ." I removed his hand from my shirt. "I am here to annoy you and you kind." The bell rang. "Now, I have class. Why don't you go smoke some pot?" I picked up my bag and went back inside.   
  
Several hours later at the library, I was staring at the computer screen. Strange how much stuff you can find on the autobahn, unfortunately a lot of the stuff was in, you guessed it, German.   
  
Luckily for me, I had a German partner and babel fish.   
  
I handed half of the stack of information to Kurt. "This is for you to read through and take notes on anything that you thinks interesting. I'll do the same thing with mine."   
  
"All right," Kurt agreed.   
  
"See ya later." I waved good bye and hurried out. It was six fifty-three. And I had a ways to walk and as annoyingly unpunctual Gambit is, he has the bad habit of not waiting if someone else is late.   
  
And quite frankly, I didn't want to be walking home.   
  
I shouldered my backpack and had gone a few blocks when I noticed someone was following me. I shifted uneasily and caught a glimpse of my pursuer–Robby.   
  
"Oh, so THAT's how you want to play," I mumbled under my breath and sped up. I was going to be late.   
  
"Hey, maybe if I cut along here," I thought aloud softly.   
  
I followed the alley along until I came to a dead end.   
  
"How freakin' cliché!" I screamed, stamping my foot in annoyance. Why I continue to trust my sense of direction after it has proved me wrong time after time, I will never know.   
  
"Crap," I murmured as I felt the advance of at least six clowns behind me. I whirled around to face them.   
  
Robby grinned at me showing teeth that were stained from tobacco use. I grimaced in disgust. "Look, Robby, you DON'T want to mess with me."   
  
He smirked. "You messed with us first. It's required."   
  
My mouth dried out. "I don't want to fight you," I hissed.   
  
"Then just stand there and take your bruises like a good little punching bag," he gestured two of his goons who came up behind me and pinioned my arms behind me.   
  
I hunched my shoulders and waited for him to throw the first punch. It hit me square in the ribs. I yelped at the force of the blow and at the pain it caused me.   
  
Laughter.   
  
The world tilted insanely. My knees sagged.   
  
Obviously think I was easy prey the guys holding me back loosened their grips slightly.   
  
Not a lot, but enough.   
  
I jerked one hand free and stopped the second punch. "Don't." I said, tilting his hand backward until I heard the snap of tendon.   
  
Robby screamed and fell to the ground, clutching his wrist. I stepped away from the others, so I stood over Robby. "I don't like having to do it. So don't make me."   
  
Tymmie, second in command of the Circus Clowns from Hell, launched and attack at me which seemed to be the signal for an all out street brawl.   
  
I flipped backward, skidding in the dust and turned kicked someone in the face, slamming my booted foot into his nose.   
  
It was five to one or more likely four to one, since I had at the very least given one of them a very bad nosebleed.   
  
This would be easy. I'd been taught to handle at least ten without back up. Strangely out of the corner of my eye, I saw something glow.   
  
I frowned. The sun was down, so what was it glowing? "Damn!" I cursed It was a card, the three of clubs and it was glowing.   
  
Wait a second, cards aren't suppose to glow, unless. . .Gambit.   
  
I jumped backward and then did a back handspring, which took me, I hoped, out of the range of the card. For a minute I stood stock still and waited.   
  
The card exploded.   
  
I glanced back to find most of them stunned. "Gambit, what are you doing?" I hissed at him.   
  
"Can't have petite ge' hurt. Magneto would'n' be happy 'bout dat."   
  
"I can't get hurt," I reminded him and as if to demonstrate this fact I looked at the gash that I received in the fight. The skin was knitting back together even as I spoke. "See? Now let's get outta here. Someone might've heard that. And I don't want to find out if they did or not."   
  
Gambit led me out of the alley. As I was several feet away from the alley opening, I heard a strange sound behind me. I turned, frowning toward the sound. There was nothing there, but I could have sworn I smelled the lingering scent of . . .brimstone?  
  
"Hey, petite, y' okay?"   
  
"Fine," I replied.   
  
The motorcycle was parked several blocks away and I pulled on my helmet and straddled the bike. My hands were shaking like they always did after I used my powers.   
  
"Gambit, get me home fast," I whispered.   
  
"All right, petite," he agreed.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But, Scott, I'm being totally serious," Kurt exclaimed. "She did honestly!"   
  
Scott turned to the elf. "Kurt, there is no way that a girl could take down four guys a the same time."   
  
Kurt scowled. "But, Scott, she really did. And she knows Gambit!"   
  
"I'm pretty sure Magneto hasn't gotten in to the habit of hiring little kids."   
  
Kurt didn't entirely believe what he'd seen either. It hadn't made sense.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I stepped out of my room, closing the door behind me and went to find some food. Not like our kitchen is exactly overflowing with food. But then again, it hasn't surprised me.   
  
So that would explain why I had the look of utter astonishment as I stared at the fridge. It was packed with food.   
  
"Holy crap. Gambit, did you rob a supermarket?" I asked, pulling the freezer open and happily pulled out a frozen pizza.   
  
I stripped the plastic wrap off and stuck it in the oven. Humming I danced over to the microwave and set the timer.   
  
"With these hungry eyes  
  
One look at you and I can't disguise  
  
I've got hungry eyes  
  
I feel the magic between you and I," I sang into my spatula, doing a spin and continuing on.   
  
"I want to hold you so hear me out  
  
I want to show you what love's all about  
  
Darlin tonight  
  
Now I've got you in my sights."  
  
I took a full breath, down to my belly button, filling my lungs fully as I had been taught.   
  
"Ahem." Someone cleared their throat.   
  
It wasn't Magneto because when he caught me singing he just turned and left the room or did his best to ignore me. Piotr usually just gave me a wide berth. Gambit usually laughed at me and interrupted me. And Pyro laughed and sang along if he knew the words to the song.   
  
I turned to face the intruder. It was a girl, I'd never seen before. She black leather pants with a white T-shirt and leather jacket. Her dark green eyes were studying me, brusquely. Her green hair was pulled away from her face in a French braid.   
  
"Who are you?" I demanded.   
  
"What are doing here?" She demanded at the same time.   
  
I tossed my head. "I live here. Who are you?"   
  
She snapped her gum. "Lorna."   
  
"What are you doing here?" I persisted. I hate it when people make me pry answers out of them.   
  
"I'm the fifth Acolyte. Who are you? I've already met four guys."   
  
"Really?" I was annoyed. I'd ben forced to live her for six frickin' weeks before her. And she was the fifth acolyte. My position had been explained to me by Magneto, but I thought that it was understated fact that I was an Acolyte.   
  
Obviously, not.   
  
Mags, I thought snarled. Then turned Lorna. "So. Another acolyte. You can't be too awful if you have anything to do with this." I motioned to the actually stocked fridge  
  
"No." Lorna looked at the fridge. "So why are you here?"  
  
"Technically, I am an acolyte with a special status," I told her. "Not just someone's who job is pissing off the X-men."   
  
Lorna raised her eyebrows. "Oh."   
  
"Yes," I responded. I didn't like her. After only a few minutes, she had managed to get under my skin like few people had a gift to.   
  
"Magneto told me to find you. He said, you'd show me my room."   
  
There were a few empty rooms in the base, so I assumed he wanted me to just give her a room.   
  
"All right," I glanced at the timer. The pizza still had a little more than ten minutes. Damn no excuse in that alley.   
  
I wheeled around on my heel and motioned her to follow me. "Gambit's room. Don't go in there. Pyro's room, definitely DON'T go in there unless you're inflammable. Piotr's room." I pointed to the doors.   
  
"This is your room," I opened it. The room was set up like every other room except mine.   
  
Bed pushed against the left wall, a desk on the right next to a closet and a dresser was placed right next to the door.   
  
"You can rearrange, personalize it, whatever." I told her. I stepped out of the room, followed by Lorna.   
  
"Where's your room?"   
  
I didn't want to show her, but I jerked my head towards the door. Unabashed, she let herself in.   
  
"How come you get the good room?" She asked looking at my room.   
  
I shrugged, "I demanded it. Simple actually."   
  
She walked over to my desk and picked up one of the few articles in the room that told the story of my past. "Who's this?" She asked. "Boyfriend."   
  
"Gross. Brother!" I told her, yanking the frame out her hand. All right, little protective of the picture.   
  
She arched her eyebrow. "uh-huh."   
  
I didn't care. This was, literally, my only picture of my brother who was the most important person to me.   
  
I blew my bangs off my face and placed the picture down gently out of reach of Lorna. She arched her eyebrows again and turned to leave. Once she was gone, I closed the door and locked it. I didn't trust any farther than I could throw Piotr in armored form.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A dark figure snuck down the hall and seated itself down at the computer. Fingers flicked across the keyboard, breaking codes, advancing at a dizzying pace, through the maze-like tangle of files and browsers. Until he found what he was looking for. Two quick clicks of the mouse and it opened.   
  
Name: Alexis West   
  
Age: 16   
  
Hair: brown  
  
Eyes: Green  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Weight: 125  
  
Powers: enhanced agility, reflexes, strength, sight, hearing. Instantly understands any fighting style or how to use a weapon, has a form of telekinesis that allows her to control a weapons movement, healing capabilities.   
  
Special limitations of power: She 'downloads' a file of fighting or weapon use directly proportional to the danger she is in. This 'file' becomes harder and harder to recall the more it lays dormant. She may practice and a more complex file will open.  
  
Biography: Unknown. Though it is suspected that Alexis West is not her real name. 


End file.
